


RobRae Rendezvous

by yaomomochi



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7331041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaomomochi/pseuds/yaomomochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of oneshots surrounding the alpha Titan and his little Bird. Fluff, mostly, and a lot of teasing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Screw Me Twice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (this chapter used to be the 4th of July drabble... but i switched them so that's now chapter 2). enjoy! xoxo!

Robin furiously sifted through his binder of all things Slade. After last night's frenzy with the half-masked villain, the Titans' leader was itching to reorganize his database.

The determined teen didn't even hear the door creak open. In the doorway, stood a silhouette of a petite girl in a black leotard. Her arms crossed the chest of her taught suit, and a loose, gold, garnet incrusted belt swung diagonally across her generous hips.

"Robin."

He simply waved her away with one hand, while the other scribbled a note next to his newest graphics of Slade's lair.

" _Dick_." She spoke a bit firmer, and he glanced up to see she'd levitated to the front of his large workstation.

Robin sighed in exasperation. _Now? She really wanted to do this now?_ It wasn't that he _didn't_ want to see what Raven wanted per say, but he had a lead and hankering urge to connect the dots was unbearable. But that toned hourglass was ticking in front of him.

"Raven, I'm working." His eyes returned to his research, blank, his focus lost. A collection of unorganized notes stared back at him.

"You _owe_ me, Boy Wonder."

At that name, and the topic of _what_ he owed her made his face flush. "Don't call me that." He snapped. "And anyway, that was _one_ time." He added, in a hushed voice.

Raven folded herself into a lotus position and hovered over the edge of his desk. When she found he still wasn't paying attention, Raven let her levitation go, landing promptly on his desk, _on his papers_. Robin kept his gaze down, avoiding those narrowed amethyst eyes at all costs. As long as he had his binder, he could surely ignore the sultry dark beauty that was begging him for a favor.

 _Y_ _eah, right._

"Robin, you _literally_ screwed me and you can't even pay your dues." Slamming the binder down flat, papers shot from the open rings, scattering carelessly towards the floor. Raven leaned into him, searching for his attention under the mask. "This is _your_ fault." She hissed.

The leader shrugged. Raven didn't scare him. "I know it's my fault, so why would you let me _do_ anything for you again?" He pushed her pale hands off his information and reopened to his photo tab.

"Because you're the only one who can!" Raven exclaimed in monotone. If Robin hadn't known her for a such long time, he wouldn't have realized she was practically shouting. "And you're not doing any- _thing_ for me," she snarled.

"You just _did_ _me_."

Okay, his face was surely on fire by now. Robin pulled a packet of tab dividers from the right hand drawer. "You know, there's a saying for this." He clung to nonchalance, tossing the plastic wrapper from the dividers into his trashcan. "How does it go again?" He feigned forgetfulness, a last ditch effort to irritate Raven enough for her to leave. "Oh yeah." He placed a yellow tab in the key rings. "Screw me once, shame on you." A blue tab joined the data. "Screw me twice, shame on _me_." Robin prepared the next section for a red tab. "That would be _you_ , Raven. It would be _your_ fault this time." He informed her haughtily.

Raven snapped her fingers and the remaining, unused dividers fell like ashes from Robin's green gloved hands. His mouth gaped and Raven smirked. Of course, the finger snapping was just for effect.

Raven slid off the side of the desk, situating herself firmly in the space Robin and his desk. Slipping into the leather office chair, she knelt calmly over him, folding her knees around his hips.The sorceres rubbed her pale palms over his rapidly rising chest, the slightest of simpers playing her lips. "I _know_ the saying." The gravelly voice held a soft hint of arrogance. "And I'm ready to take the blame."

The Boy Wonder was still shocked as he slipped the rest of her uniform from her shoulders. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If these seem a little familiar, you might have already seen them on tumblr or ffnet. i'm editing them a bit as my writing style changes and the order that they're posted might change, but actual new content will (hopefully) be added on the regular. also, if you have a request, you can leave it in my inbox or in the comments, and i'll try to get to it asap. xoxo!


	2. Independence

They painted the night sky, falling, scattering over the darkness like diamonds and rubies against rich black velvet. Brilliant explosions erupted in sync, illuminating two lovebirds below.

It was July 4th, the team's favorite holiday.

The spectacular light show sparkled against her amethyst eyes. Jitters danced in her heart, a rhythmic heartbeat fluttered in her right ear. Pressing closer, the sorceress tried to hold onto this feeling for a little longer. It wasn't often that the team got a break from the jumbled mess called reality, so she let her emotions carry her away. It was like being in the clouds, so close to the gentle warmth of sunlight, and she nestled closer beneath the curve of his jaw. Still, she was aware that she was on the roof of the T Tower, laying in a long Adirondack-style chair, with the Teen Titans' fearless leader. Robin lay on his back, arms crossed behind his head with her right leg curled over his left, head on his chest, and fingers running slowly along his hard abdomen.

"I think we should get going," Raven murmured reluctantly, seeing that the firework show was soon to be over as the final sequence scintillated in the sky. Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy had decided to go downtown to put on the city firework display this year; they would go back soon enough. Cyborg had designed several showtime layouts, complete with fancy timers and elaborate tech. He'd then pass the job to Starfire, who would fly through the sky igniting the fireworks with verdant starbolts while Beast Boy had set up a root beer float and tofu dog stand just below.

The alpha Titan shifted, resting on his elbows. "I don't want to get going," he half smiled, curling a silky violet strand around his index finger.

Raven had sat all the way up. Seeing as an Adirondack is just an elongated lawn chair, she was forced to half sit on her teammate's lap, squished by the armrest. "I don't want the other Titans to be upset…" She trailed off, thinking about how the others would react, if they knew she was what kept "distracting" Robin in battle.

"Well, _I'm_ another Titan." Robin reasoned, analytical as if he were on the battlefield, in the moment. Dark eyes rolled and the masked teen smirked. He hoisted the petite girl fully upon his lap, where she re-situated herself to her knees, loosely straddling his thighs. "And if we get going, you'll be upsetting _me_." Grinning, he leaning forward to press his lips to hers.

He touched her with such _fervor_ , and her icy guard melted. She grabbed his jawline and tipped her chin to the side, ever so slightly parting her lips. Kissing Robin made her feel so _alive_. Like every one of her senses had been filled with fizzy carbonation, her thoughts floating up, up, and away. Praying he couldn't hear her heart hammering it's way out of her chest, she pressed into his embrace, a pale hand behind his head sliding up the back of his neck, threading raven locks between slender fingers. Steadily, her shoulder to bullied Robin onto his back, where his hips guided closer to hers.

Suddenly, the sky went black. The show was over.

Robin sighed, and drew back. He knew Raven wouldn't want to continue with the possibility of the others returning so soon, and respected her decision. Besides, she was already grabbing her cloak, covering her black leotard. The midnight blue fell over her legs and he bit back a pout. 

"So, I guess we should head inside," Robin exhaled, slightly readjusting his mask.

"Maybe...." Raven cocked her head to the side, then held up her finger. A second later, the girl straightened her neck, facing the boy head on, a dangerous electricity sparked in her eyes. "Not time to go in yet." And with that, her cloak dropped to the ground in a rumpled heap. Her curious lovebird raised a brow, all the while pecking her cheek with kisses. They only had a few minutes left, might as well make use of them. 

"What do you mean, Rae?"

Suddenly, an enormous luminescence leaped into the sky, a loud _crack!_ followed by cheers.

Raven turned her head from the sky, back to Robin. A curious look glinted in her eyes, deviously playful, she casually granted him an _inviting_ kiss, hands racing desperately down his neck until they trailed new routes over his trembling chest.

_"Encore."_


	3. Tattoo

"Protocol. We have a _protocol_."

"Irrefutably so."

"You didn't follow it."

"No one stopped me."

Robin frowned from his side of the interrogation table. The dank, cube shaped room was used for harsh sessions against serious villains, but the alpha Titan had found it quite useful when squeezing secrets from his teammates. He'd even used the table cuffs once, only on Beast Boy. But they weren't necessary today, their use futile.

"That's criminal mentality. Anyway, if you just would've told me ahead of time, we wouldn't even be here. Things need to be documented. There's a system for a reason, Raven."

"Calm down, Bird Boy." He learned to ignore her subtle digs, instead focusing on the garnet chakra that gleamed in the shadows.

Raven clicked the handcuffs mockingly, on and off her wrists with her powerful mind. "I got a _tattoo_ , not a felon." Large amethyst eyes never leaving his masked ones. Under the single hanging light, the situation seemed more ominous than it was. "Listen, Robin. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Her words were likely insincere, but it was hard to distinguish any emotion in her subzero voice. "Just take your observations so you can do your _**O**_ _bsessive-_ _ **C**_ _ompulsive-_ _ **D**_ _ocumentation_."

"Prime."

Raven was always difficult for Robin to disagree with, knowing her powers were often on edge, and her intensity easily matched his own. He watched his dark teammate warily, as she stood from the chair on her side of the table and levitated a bit, so she could sit on the edge of the steel table. Cloak absent, Raven daintily undid the zipper that stretched over her spinal cord, until it reached its end above her lower back. Gently, she pulled her arms from the spandex sleeves and bowed her head. Thumbing the sides of her leotard, she tugged it downward until Robin could see the damage done.

Her bare back sat with perfect posture, wispy lavender locks resting just above her shoulders. Slender shoulders back, thumbs holding her uniform in place, meant her front was full exposed, but Robin didn't dare peek. She would know. However, he _was_ completely entranced with her backside. It was completely bare and innocent, like a clean slate, save her new tattoo. As he leaned in to observe the ink detailing, he did his best to ignore the jasmine scent that radiated from her tender ashen skin.

_A raven._

The dark inkling bird stretched its wings from one hip to the other. The beak faced south, plunging towards her rear. Robin noticed it resembled her soul self almost perfectly. The dark eminence looked completely magical against her light skin. The mixture of jasmine and mystery enticed him teasingly. From his side of the table, the masked leader leaned in to trace the bird. Soon, the aroma of Raven captured the boy, and his lips were traveling lightly up her spinal cord, to the right of her neck.

"I like it." He murmured, lips tousling her lavender waves. "I like it a _lot_." Her head lolled to the side, pressing back against her leader's left collar. He was desperate to make his mark. Kissing her neck, a careful hand ran from her hip, up the female Titan's bare right side. Slowly, fingers settled longingly just under her upper arm.

_So close._

Without warning, a silver cuff captured his wrist, yanking it away from her bare front. Robin jumped back, startled. _Raven is a tease_ , Robin snarled mentally, tugging at his wrist, which was now chained to the table. The dark girl tilted her head to the left, just enough for Robin to see the silhouette of her lips as she chastised him.

Raven pursed her lips with in a smirk. Remaining turned away from him, the empath pulled her sleeves up and zipped her uniform, indicating she would have none of his affectionate attempts.

_"You're_ the one who demanded documentation." A blue glow of her fingertips erased the gentle work his lips had done on her neck. Masked eyes narrowed, and Robin stopped scrambling for the cuff's key to glare at his dangerously enticing teammate. But her coy expression was not distressed from his hard look. "Next time you want to make your _own_ mark on me, remember there is a-hmm, now, _what_ do you call it?"

The alpha Titan refused to compromise.

"Ah yes, _protocol_."

Her teasing was absolutely unforgiving.

Robin hissed in exasperation. " _Noted_."

"Good. Maybe _then_ I won't have to clip your wings."


	4. Robrae Week 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't complete this ship week, so there's only four short drabbles here!

**Day 1: Date Night.**

"Finish your wine."

Raven scrunched her nose at the stale, liquefied grapes that resided at the bottom of her glass.

"Don't-" An immediate protest started to escaped her lips, but Robin simply raised his brows and the violet haired enchantress shut up. Cool glass pressed against her temporarily nude matte lips and bitter liquid trickled down her throat. She didn't know how such a small gesture had such power over her, but she didn't like it a bit.

She didn't know what had possessed her to say yes when the masked teen had first asked her on a date, and she didn't know what she had expected either. Robin and Raven had gone on two dates prior, both of which were typically laid back, more like two chums hanging about.

But tonight, Robin had gone all out. A black tux replaced his usual superhero-y attire, and Raven had a tiny black dress she'd been secretly dying to wear. He'd taken them to the river, where he'd set up a small circular table adorned with a single gold menorah. Small portions of Italian food were placed on dainty white and gold china, and two champagne glasses were filled halfway.

Usually, Raven would've scoffed at this lovey-dovey setting, then flipped the table with some black magic. But, oddly enough, she was touched. The sickly romantic setting, how much effort he'd put into a perfect night, and his commanding, confident aura, had really charmed the charmer herself.

And opposite of the sultry, violet haired, bare shouldered beauty, sat Robin. Legs crosses tightly, and a smooth white gloved hand circling the rim of his wine glass. Really, Robin did have a special taking to Raven. He'd admired her self control and beauty for years. He could tell through Raven's simple remarks and large amethyst eyes, that she was truly moved by his efforts. The Boy Wonder had clearly succeeded when it came to swooning the little bird.

He lips curled smugly. If Raven was _this_ touched by their date tonight, then perhaps _she_ would be the one touch _him_ later….

* * *

**Day 2: High School AU.**

Raven Roth adjusted her tassel and ruffled her violet ombréd hair. Breathing slowly, she folded her graduation speech and stuffed it in the pocket of her silky white gown.

A rough brushing past the valedictorian's elbow caused her to turn her head. She was about to mumble an apology, until she saw who it was.

"Watch yourself, Grayson."

The boy turned slowly, keeping his dark eyes down, and muttered something unintelligent.

Raven narrowed her eyes. "Kept your end of the bet, Richard?"

Dick Grayson narrowed his eyes as he flashed back to freshman year. He had bet against Raven, that one of them would be valedictorian, and whoever wasn't, would go commando at graduation. Unfortunately for him, he'd underestimated the odd girl, and she'd stolen the honors medal straight from under his nose.

"Yeah," he snapped, crossing his arms. Thank goodness the boys wore black gowns, and girls wore white. "And don't call me Richard, it's Dick."

"Well, you've certainly _earned_ the name." Raven retorted. "Seriously, Richard. If you would stop being bitter towards me and just accept the fact that _you_ _lost_ -"

 _Losing_. That's what Dick Grayson hated more than anything. And now they were graduating, and he _wasn't_ number one. Raven Roth was headed to Stanford and the best he could achieve was a full ride to his state college. Which of course, was not good enough for him.

Having tuned her out for the past thirty seconds, Dick recaught her simple gaze. Looking around sharply, the competitive almost-graduate pulled the gorgeously intelligent girl to him, with a swift hand to her lower back. He then pressed his lips to hers, gently sucking her supple lips and pressing his free hand to her perfectly carved cheekbones. He could feel her face getting warm, and his own self getting slightly aroused. Then he remembered, he wasn't wearing _anything_.

Eight seconds later, Dick pulled his lips away. Raven's unique purple tinted eyes scanned his face rapidly, for signs of weakness. But instead, the salutatorian turned his head and began walking away.

Biting his lip, he called back. "Rave," She was still too shocked to respond. "Don't _ever_ say I lost again."

Because, in his mind, he'd won the real honor he'd always wanted. A place in Raven Roth's memory. And he knew it was one she'd never forget.

* * *

**Day 3: Birthdays.**

Robin stood on the roof, watching the gorgeous yellow lightfill the clouds with a beautiful hazy glow. Sunrise was always his favorite, he loved the start of a new day. And today was no different, it was bound to be beautiful. And in about twelve seconds, he would be graced with another one of the universe's great beauties: none other than his alluringly dark teammate, Raven.

A light kiss brushed his cheek and dainty fingers peeled off the Boy Wonder's mask. He let it go without a fight.

"Morning," Robin's bare hand slipped around the enchantress's lower back and pulled her to him. He was quiet, gazing at the sun and enjoying the faint lavender scent that was nuzzled against his broad chest. He breathed their combined scent like oxygen, it never failed to make him feel alive. He didn't even mind being dubbed "the lovebirds," by fellow Titans.

Now, it wasn't strange for the former Boy Wonder to be untalkative, almost unfriendly even, at this time. Everyone knew he valued soaking in the morning breeze, cape billowing in the wind, and peaceful silence as the sun rose. But today, Raven sensed something else. Ear pressed against his chest, Raven listened to his heartbeat, trying to find a glitch in the soothing rhythmic pattern. But alas, none. Robin was kind of an expert at keeping calm in any situation, but the sorceress just knew there was something off.

Closing her eyes, Raven ran her fingertips over Robin's strong abdomen and replayed her memories of her boyfriend in her mind. Suddenly, it clicked.

Drawing back, Raven tilted her head up and waited for Robin's deep blue eyes to meet her plum ones. "It's your birthday. You're nineteen." She stated, holding her monotone. Robin blinked in confirmation. Raven laced their fingers together and gave the top of his right hand a kiss. "I know why you don't want to celebrate, I, I get it." Every Titan's past seemed more complicated than the next, the five typically didn't celebrate birthdays elaborately unless it was Beast Boy or Starfire. "But," Raven continued, looking outward over the lake that surrounded the T Tower. "Even though you don't want to celebrate, I can certainly still give you my present." She released his hands and smirked at his, he could've sworn he saw her wink. "You wouldn't mind, right?"

Robin fought a giddy smile as she handed back his mask. Raven's gravely voice, combined with her suggestive words made the hairs on the back of his neck stand. Instead of expressing his absolute excitement for his night with Raven, his gave a curt nod and turned back to face the almost risen sun.

"Okay, Dick." Raven sauntered to the stairwell, swinging her hips seductively. "Your room at eight," she practically whispered, running her pale fingers through messy violet hair. "And you better be wearing your birthday _suit_ , Birthday Boy." She blew him an air kiss and disappeared through the floor, not even glancing at the stairwell door.

Robin's eyes glided over the water as he placed his mask back on. He bit his lip, she _had_ to know how sexy she was. He shook his head; he should've told her it was his birthday two years ago when they first got together.

Robin set the alarm on his T-Communicator. Only 14 hours until he could be with his little bird.

* * *

**Day 4: Evil AU.**

A dark shadowy presence encompassed Nightwing, he could feel her there. The most wanted villainess in his range of supervision, and he couldn't figure out ho to catch her. I mean, how do you catch a shadow?

The black embodiment swept over his chest, and a series of trembles followed, along with a oddly strong hint of desire emulating from the previous Titans leader. The group had disbanded a few years back, and now, here he was.

"What are you, a succubus?" Nightwing hissed, crossing his arms.

"You wish," an alluring, low voice with a hint of a giggle responded. "I'm only half demon." The shadow passed through him and he shivered with distaste. "I'm half a human woman."

Nightwing smirked. "I thought you said you were only _half_ demon."

The blackness formed in front of him, an untangible silhouette of a petite woman. Four red eyes glared into the solo hero's, and he did his best not to tremble from discomfort and the familiarity. The glowing red eyes shut for a second, and when they reopened, only two, beautiful amethystine eyes appeared.

"R-Raven?" Nightwing scolded himself for almost reaching out to touch his old teammate, who was slowly replacing the blackness.

"In the flesh," Raven's voice returned to her normal monotone, the demonic venom removed.

"You, you're okay!" Nightwing exclaimed, stepping towards her. "It's okay, Rave. You're not, I know you aren't evil. It's just, Trigon controls you sometimes and–"

"Nightwing," Raven halted his inevitable rambling. "This isn't Trigon's doing." She still bore that navy cloak, hood covering her face and body hidden from the world. The enchantress pushed the hood off her head to reveal long violet locks, her garnet chakra, and beautiful pale face. "I am who I am, I was born for evil and I've found my niche."

"You're one of the most highly sought after villains!" Nightwing exclaimed. "And, you aren't an assassin. But you do hold powerful spells at your fingertips. Torturous and downright…. evil." Nightwing ran a black gloved hand through his long black hair. "You don't steal money. You don't kill. You do nothing of a typical villain, but yet, you're everywhere. People want you gone. And for what? What makes you so wanted?"

"Secrets." Raven almost grinned. "Robin, you know I've always been a lover of knowledge. And I've made it my personal mission to know every single person's dirty little secrets. Hardly a crime, I know." She smirked. "But it comes in handy. See, I'm not the torturous one. Knowledge is the only torture here." She explained. "And you know I believe in people getting what they deserve…"

Raven half smiled and Nightwing caught a sparkle in her mouth. A full set of dagger like fangs had replaced her ordinary human teeth. The former Titan leader mentally punched himself for thinking that even evil Raven was sexy as ever.

Nightwing flashed back to the past. When the Titans were stronger than ever, and his relationship with Raven was burning with passion. It sounded ridiculous, but Robin and Raven, the lovebirds, were mad for each other. Well, so _Raven_ had _thought_. Nightwing remembered how he had discovered the empath's romantic distaste for him, which only made him want her more. And once he had hooked her, every night he would do her dirty. Until one day, he was bored. He had conquered his challenge, Robin _loved_ to win. After he had quenched his thirst, he'd dropped Raven like the dangerously broken girl she was. But, thinking back, Raven was the dang best piece he'd _ever_ had.

He snapped out of it. "You're a sadist."

Raven allowed inky black to consume her figure, as she transformed into a thick dark fog. "Like I said, people should get what they deserve."

"Two wrongs don't make a right."

"Well we'll just have to see about that, won't we Little Bird?" The temptress-like voice filled the air, as every wrong doing that Dick Grayson had ever committed played back in his head. After the short mental horror film, and a overview of the soon-to-be consequences, Raven's thick fog began to poison his lungs. Oh yes, he would suffocate dearly. Death would not be his friend, even today.

_Remember that lust is a sin._


End file.
